Every Ending is Just another Beginning
by Linda J
Summary: Now a bounty hunter, Sabretooth's after Erik only to offer him a job where Mystique will be HIS boss!


Every Ending is Just Another Beginning

By Linda J.

Rated: PG13

Verse/Timeline: Movie/directly following X3

Summary: No longer a member of the Brotherhood, Sabretooth now works for the US government as a bounty hunter. His latest mission: track down Erik Lensherr.

So there he sat in the park, the once mighty man of magnetism. His followers- scampered away like mice; his dearest friend- dead; his woman- turned into the enemy; and his powers- gone. He was alone in every sense of the word; alone, dejected and depressed. For the past several days Erik had contemplated suicide, but no matter how low his spirits were, he would not take the coward's way out. He was so depressed that he could have sworn he was even beginning to imagine his powers were returning; nothing to be sure of, just that old familiar tingly feeling when he came close to metal. He was certain this feeling was all in his head, of course, yet Erik reminded himself one must always keep on optimistic attitude. 'Damn you Charles,' Erik grumbled to himself. 'Now I'm thinking like you.'

Slowly, and not without a great deal of doubt, Erik stared at the metallic chess pieces sitting motionless in front of him. With only a trickle of hope Eric focused all his concentration on the king and raised his hand. Success! He watched the piece wiggle ever so slightly then, stop. He waited a moment or two before giving it a second try, but this time the king remained still. A little disappointed, but far from discouraged, Erik felt a small smile of satisfaction grace his face. He was about to try once more when out of nowhere he felt a large and heavy hand slap him across the back of his head. The blow wasn't hard enough to knock him out, but it did make him see stars.

"Hey Mags," he heard an all too familiar voice say as a large and fearsome looking man sat down across the table from him. "Long time no see."

"Victor Creed," Erik said the man's name distastefully, "and just when I thought things were looking up." The old man studied the menacing-looking giant as he stretched out and rested his right leg on a nearby chair. Wearing a nicely tailored blue suit and extremely dark sunglasses, Erik's one-time loyal devotee had obviously been doing well for himself. For a moment or so they sat there staring at each other with blank faces.

"Are you going to kill me?" Erik asked in an almost apathetic tone. The man said nothing as he continued to stare at Erik with his arms folded over his chest. Then softly he shook his head just slightly and frowned.

"Death's too good for you Mags, or is it Erik now?" Erik's blood boiled with fury knowing there was nothing he could do to put his ex-lackey in his place.

"Tell me something Victor," Erik's tone made the man's name sound profane. "Did you take "the cure" voluntarily or was it forced onto you as was the case with me?"

"Oh, most people still call me Sabretooth," the man boasted and leaned in toward Erik lowering his sunglasses far enough to reveal his wholly blackened eyes.

"See Erik," Victor mocked Erik's tone, "I'm one of those who got to have his cake and eat it too."

"How ironic," Erik's eyes narrowed and twitched a bit. "So tell me, who paid for your obedience classes? Did that preacher woman you like so wellpass around a collection plate and raise the money that way?" Erik's insult didn't seem to infuriate Victor but rather it brought an instant grin of satisfaction to his face.

"It just twists your panties in knots knowing you never really had me under your thumb, don't it Erik?" he taunted the old man. "You of all people should know- I ain't nobody's pet!"

"So you say," Erik sighed and folded his arms over his chest. "Well at least someone finally got you to wear something else besides those leather rags of yours. Pity they couldn't talk you into shaving that fur off your face or perhaps into getting a decent hair cut."

"Oh you don't like my braid?" Sabretooth faked a pout, reaching behind him and stroking his long blond braid. Erik offered no reply and for another moment or so the two men continued to quietly stare at each other waiting to see what the other would do or say next. Sabretooth decided he finally had enough of this staring contest and spoke what was on his mind.

"What you did to her was pretty shitty, you know."

"You've seen Raven?" Erik's demeanor seemed to perk up a bit as he asked interestedly.

"Who the hell do you think she called after you kicked her to the curb?" Sabretooth growled.

"I don't need to explain myself to you!" Erik angrily snapped. "She became one of –them; if she had been the one in charge, she would have done the same to me."

"You think so, huh?" Vic mocked with an awkward smile as he started itching under his collar. Then he seemed to want to drop the subject altogether. "So what you been up to lately?"

"What?" Erik shook his head, not sure he heard Victor's question correctly.

"Whatcha been doing lately? Keeping busy, eh?" Erik couldn't tell if the felinoid was being facetious or not.

"So you came all this way, wearing that uncomfortable suit just to mock me?" Erik asked as he began to collect his chess pieces from the board. But suddenly Victor reached down and picked up the other king and began to study the piece. Erik stopped and looked to see what the old familiar thug was doing.

"I just realized something Mags, you and me never played a game, did we? Then again…" Sabretooth teased, taking off his sunglasses and looking hard at Erik. "Ah, checkers is more my game anyways. Wanna know why?"

Erik huffed and shrugged his shoulders. "Why?"

Victor put the chess piece down and explained. "'Cause you just keep movingyour little guys around and when one of 'em makes it to the other end of the board, he's turned into a king!"

"It doesn't take much strategy for that, now, does it?" Erik fearlessly ridiculed and returned to gathering the pieces. "Sorry Victor, but I didn't bring any checkers with me, so I guess we won't be playing any games today either."

Sabretooth frowned and put his glasses back on. "You think I put this damn monkey suit on just to come here and give you a hard time?" Erik stopped what he was doing and groaned.

"Well, are you going to get to the point or not!" he demanded.

"I did already!" Sabretooth growled. "I asked you 'Are you busy?'" Erik paused for a moment; he knew Victor wasn't much on making jokes, and finally he gave in and answered irritably.

"How can you possibly assume I've been busy? Everything I worked for is gone. Everyone I ever counted on, including you, has forsaken me. All there is for me now is to come to the park; so other than an occasional challenge to a chess game -oh yes, there's always feeding the pigeons, and avoiding being arrested, there's little else occupying my time."

"You're not taking 'retirement' very well,are ya Mags?" Sabretooth mused.

"You suppose?" Erik responded sarcastically.

"Hmmm," the pleased felinoid almost seemed to purr as he looked off into the distance, seemingly to ponder Erik's situation.

"It's a brand new world Erik, I'm sure you've been keeping up with the news. It's nothing but love for us mutants now."

"Is that so? Well I'm NOT a mutant, not any more," he added with a bit of venom. "So why would I care?"

Sabretooth nodded. "You think it'll last?"

"Of course not!" Erik chortled.

"Well you're probably right, and the President agrees."

"The President? So I take it then you working for him now?" Erik repeated dryly. "Yes, I heard he was handing out pardons like they were Halloween candy. You must be very proud of yourself working for an institution you once despised to the core."

"Life's full of curious twists eh?" Sabe remarked while he paused, tugging uncomfortably on his tie.

"Ever hear of a place called Genosha?" he added.

"Yes." Erik then cautiously added, "I'm under the impression they're NOT as mutant-friendly as the United States."

"Now that's an understatement! It's common knowledge that they allow mutant slavery over there." Sabe's serious voice hinted of concern. "The UN's been trying to break their backs with all that sanctions crap and such, but they're a pretty rich damn country so they've basically told the Pres and Hank McCoy to piss up a rope."

"And you're telling me all this –why?" Erik huffed impatiently. Finally fed up with the tie, Sabretooth ripped it off and tossed it on the ground and unbuttoned the top two buttons on his white shirt.

"Hank's putting together a fact-finding committee to go to Genosha and find out what the hell is really happening to the mutant population over there. Lucky for you, the one Hank picked to lead this committee thinks you should come along as well."

"A fact-finding committee?" Erik repeated stiffly. "I see no reason to involve myself with that sort of colossal waste of time. Be a good messenger boy and tell your President that I'm not interested." Sabretooth began to chuckle and grin like the Cheshire cat.

"See, here's the situation, Mags. I'm not some messenger boy; I'm a bounty hunter, and Uncle Sam's got a sweet price on your head. It's just that I like to keep myself… abreast (that's the word ain't it Mags?), on things and I know for a fact that you're going to be offered this job after I bring you in."

"Indeed," he sighed. "So who exactly is the leader of this committee?"

Sabe was still smiling widely, pausing for a dramatic moment. "Mystique."

Erik felt his heart skip a beat. "Mystique? And she's still going by her true name?"

"Only among her close friends, like me for instance; so I recommend you call her Raven, or better yet, Miss Darkholme, when you see her again." Sabretooth waited a moment to see how Erik would take the news of knowing that Mystique was now working for the government instead of against it.

"So we doing this the easy way and you come along peacefully, or should I assume you're still a stubborn jackass?" he asked as he rapped his talons on the table top.

"A fact-finding committee you say?" Erik repeated once more, sounding no more encouraged then the first time.

'Then again,' he thought to himself. If indeed his powers were returning and this country Genosha was oppressing its entire mutant race, what better place than there to rebuild his army?

"Perhaps it's time for an old jackass like me to learn to adapt to this 'new world'." Erikmocked half heartedly.

"Fine, I'll go peacefully; no point bloodying that nice suit of yours on my account. Now the law abiding citizens of this city can rest knowing that you have spared them from my terrible wrath," Erik mocked as he stood up to leave with Victor.

Sabretooth nudged the old man slightly as he made him walk in front. "You know something Erik? I always thought you were the biggest damn drama queen I ever met! Now shut up so I can read you your rights! God, it felt good saying that!"

THE END


End file.
